ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Bond
|music = 'You Know My Name' by Chris Cornell |affiliation = N/A |current_efeds = Alpha Entertainment |brand = N/A |previous_efeds = SCCW, sVo, Hostility, DREAM Wrestling |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Technical Submission Artist |finisher = The Long Kiss Goodnight (Million Dollar Dream), Distortion (CrossRhodes) |will = N/A |wont = N/A |trainer = General Disarray |handler = John F. |debut = Spring 1998 |record = N/A |accomplishments = SCCW Legacy Champion - Hostility World Champion (x3) Hostility Tag Champion - sVo Tag Champion |retired = Active Competitor }} Chris Bond, (born Christopher Ryan Bond on September 24, 1976) is an American born professional wrestler, currently under contract to ALPHA Entertainment. His previous employers include Simcoe County Championship Wrestling, Hostility, DREAM Wrestling, and the sanctioned Violence organization. During a match at SCCW's Atonement, Chris Bond would injure his knee and succumb to Myke Adams' Swanton. He is currently out rehabilitating his nagging knee injury. Bond is a former SCCW Legacy Champion and the 2006 Ruler of the Ring tournament winner. Chris Bond is also a former (3x) Hostility World Champion, and tag-team champions in both the sVo and Hostility. Personal Info *'Blood Type:' A+ *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair:' Dirty Brown, Buzzed Family Parents: Father: Walter Rockridge (Unknown) Mother: Samantha Bond (Deceased) Step-Father: Evan J. Dent (Deceased) Siblings: Alex Rockridge (Brother) is publicly known as Talon. He is a fellow sVo, DREAM, and Hostility alumn and former Industry stablemate. Currently he resides in Chicago. Children: Rhys Maddox Bond (born April 20, 2011) is the offspring of Bond and fellow professional wrestler Sydney Meleoli-LaRoux. A bouncing baby boy, Rhys has been described as a combination of LaRoux's deviant facial expressions and Bond's bright orange tan. He was first seen on ALPHA television on the second episode of Any Given Monday. Relationship: 'Committed. ''(In one of the most explosive relationships one could ever imagine, Chris Bond and Sydney LaRoux have reconciled after the birth of their child. The two currently reside together in a ranch down in Amarillo, Texas.) Biography Although he was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, Chris Bond spent his early life in San Antonio, Texas. His mother and father never married, and when he was two, they parted ways. Samantha Bond would marry a wealthy businessman who specialized in producing dish soap, crayons, and kerosene. It was a very lucrative business, and Bond's step-father was as ruthless as they come. He was a violent drunk, and while he taught a young Chris many things about the business world, it was his violent tempers that created a lasting impression. Bond's mother would face the brunt of Dent's rage, and would soon turn to the bottle herself. At the young age of 12, Chris Bond would soon lose his mother to alcoholism. His step-father would continue to raise him, put food in his stomach and a roof over his head. He would teach Bond the way to run a successful business and be just as ruthless, making it a point to never show remorse. When Bond graduated from high-school, he decided to attend Notre Dame in South Bend, Indiana. Where he was able to attain a bachelors degree in Business Administration. Half-way through his four years there, Bond's step-father would become ill and would later die. Chris Bond held him responsible for his mother's death and never forgave Dent for her demise. Seeing as Evan thought of Chris as his own, he left his company to Bond who decided to do what he thought was best and split the company up and sold it to the highest bidders. Bond walked away from the deal a very wealthy man, and would really never have to work again. When Chris was on vacation during his freshman year in college, he attended a WWF wrestling event in Jacksonville, Florida, and at that moment he renewed a love he had as a child. It would be on this day when Chris knew what he wanted to do. Although he graduated from Notre Dame with a bachelors in Business Administration, Bond's grades were hardly above average. And while his step-father's ties and later his own personal connections from the dismantling and selling of Dent Industries, Bond could have worked for any company in the United States. Bond chose to go into wrestling. He trained at several different wrestling schools, looking to garner as much knowledge as possible. And it was during this time period that he developed his unique style of technical wrestling merged with a heavy submission side. In the spring of 1998 Bond made his debut in the world of professional wrestling. '''Update:'' Although he doesn't really remember his father, it was revealed in the summer of 2010 that Chris Bond had a brother. When Bond went in for surgery at the age of 10 for Appendecitis, Walter and Samantha would reunite for a one night stand. Nine months later his younger brother was born. However it was during this time that young Christopher was sent to live with his stepfather. (Samantha and Evan had grown apart, and while Evan wasn't happy with her for her infidelities though he had many of his own, Evan agreed to keep Christopher "for his benefit". Torn between Evan and her son in Texas, and Walter and her new baby in Carson City, Nevada, Samantha made the difficult decision to sign over complete custody to Walter and return to her first born child. It was here where the decision was made to keep the baby a secret from Chris, and Samantha and Evan resumed their volatile relationship before her untimely death a year or so later. '' Chris and Alex (who were long time friends) had grown close over the course of three years and when it was revealed that they were brothers, it wasn't that big of an adjustment. The two remain close to this day, even while Bond resumes his private life down in Texas and Alex is in Chicago, enjoying life away from the world of professional wrestling. A Simcoe Original Returns 2002 to Pre-BRAWL In 2002 he would sign with Simcoe County Championship Wrestling for the first time. It would be here where he would tweak his skills and later return in the fall of 2009. In the SCCW, he would defeat Joseph Cole for the SCCW Legacy Championship, and would hold the title for two months before losing it to Hannah Rickman. Post-Legacy Championship reign, Chris Bond would find himself in a personal vendetta with Heavyweight Champion Aaron Blaize. After a confrontation backstage, Bond and Blaize were set to compete in the much anticipated match-up. During the match, Blaize would execute a malicious super-TrailBlaizer over the toprope breaking Bond's nose in the process. Bond would also suffer a bruised Orbital bone from this fall. After that, Blaize would hit two-punt kicks (what he calls the Blaize of Glory) opening Bond up and giving him a mild-concussion. This would sideline Bond for about a month. After his return, Bond has yet to get the revenge he has sought after. Entering at the 8th spot in the 2010 BRAWL, Chris Bond was yet again unsuccessful in attaining the retribution he deserved. Bunkhouse Brawl/A Bond Renewed Chris Bond also found himself in a bitter entanglement with Myke Adams as his then-girlfriend Katy Harper used him for a bit of a crutch, hoping to lure a pre-occupied Bond back to her beck and call. When Bond found her, she kissed Adams, sending Bond into a wild hysteria. The two would fight, before being broken up by Sydney LaRoux. The rumor was that Bond and LaRoux were having an affair, causing Katy to be jealous and suspicious in the first place. Bond and LaRoux maintain their innocence, and Bond has since broken his relationship Katy off. After a spectacular one night stand with Sydney LaRoux the night of the BRAWL, the two have since been inseparable. At the BUNKHOUSE BRAWL, Chris Bond competed in the 13-man challenge for what everyone assumed was the SCCW Heavyweight Championship (it would later come to be revealed that it was actually only for a number one contendership). During the match, the former Legacy Champion would eliminate Rex Masters (on his second attempt in the match) and Dominic Harter (who would later go on to hold the SCCW Tag-Team Championship and the Barbaric Championship). Bond would survive into the final three before finally being eliminated by his greatest rival to date, Aaron Blaize. The following week, Chris Bond would compete against Blaize, Hannah Rickman, and Chris Champion in a fatal fourway match. Myke Adams was on commentary, and while a few classic one liners were delivered, the actual contest in the ring was one of the greatest main events Monday Night Aggression had seen in a long time. Aaron Blaize would go on to win the match, pinning Chris Champion after a vicious TrailBlaizer. MNA 59 would feature an Uneasy Alliance Tag-Team Match pitting Rickman and Champion against the team of Bond and SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Aaron Blaize. While both teams worked surprisingly well, things would fall apart and after a vicious spear by Champion to Blaize, Rickman was able to pin Bond for the win. After the match, Blaize would lock Bond into the Eternal Sin submission hold before an unlikely savior appeared through the crowd dressed all in black. While it was an indirect save, Myke Adams, the man who played a huge hand in the demise of Bond's previous relationship, would take out Blaize and shave his head. Next week neither Adams or Blaize are booked, and Chris Bond is set to face Hannah Rickman for the third time in one on one competition. With Rickman being the one to take the first two contests, and just last week pinning Bond again, will things go differently for the secret agent, or will Miss Bitch win again? MNA 60 was going pretty well for Chris Bond... up until the Main Event. In what was undoubtedly one of the best Main Event SCCW had ever seen, Chris Bond and Hannah Rickman took each other to their limits. Utilizing the ringside area to their advantage, neither competitor would give in. When Bond went for the Shattered Dream, Hannah Rickman somehow managed to slither her way out of it and nailed her "Ode to Jude" finishing move. Three seconds later, and we had ourselves a winner. Post match, Rickman attacked Bond after a bit of a verbal jousting, and when it appeared she wanted to bash his brains in with a chair (she loves chairs), Bond somehow managed to battle back and wound up nailing her in the head. After realizing what he had done, Bond dropped the title and walked toward the back, disappointed in himself. Before he got to the back, Hannah Rickman decided to make things personal by insulting Bond's behidn the scenes girlfriend Sydney LaRoux, and by rubbing the fact that he holds not a single singles victory over her. Bond would then challenge her to a match at War Games. She would captain a team, he would captain a team. This thing would be settled once and for all. Hannah Rickman would get the last laugh, claiming that he would never be able to beat her.. and then she called him a bitch. (It's her thing.) With this blockbuster announcement, who and what can we expect to hear/see leading up to War Games? War Bound At MNA 61, Chris Bond teamed with Sydney LaRoux against Jace Parker Davidson and Tara Michaels (Ascended Supremacy, Simcoe's Heritage Tag-Team Champions). The two would share words during the week, with Bond referring to Ascended Supremacy as 'unoriginal' and 'schoolyard bullies' who couldn't help but Tonya Harding their opponents. Bond and LaRoux would fight a very close match, narrowly losing after Bond was distracted. Nothing much happened between Bond and Rickman. It wasn't until WarGames when their score would be settled. Team Bond Vs. Team Rickman. The winning team would finally be able to shut up their counterpart. Both teams had their strengths and weaknesses heading into the contest, but in the end, J.T. Cash would succumb and the match would go to Team Rickman. 2011: A New Year in Simcoe? After an unsuccessful contest at WarGames, Chris Bond found himself in desperate need for a makeover. So he did what any good guy would do... he aligned himself with the Suicidal Superman. The two formed a tag-team, sure that both would bring out the best in each other. Winning only one of their three tag-team matches, the unit would be fractured with trust issues. Bond blamed Adams' reckless style and never really forgave him for his actions earlier in the Summer. Adams always felt Bond thought he was the better man of the two. And this would lead to a one-on-one contest at Atonement. In what could have been described as match of the night, the two would meet in one of the greatest contests ever to grace a Simcoe ring. When it looked as if Bond was going to win the match, his knee gave out and Adams was able to capitalize on the injury and win the match. This would be the last time Chris Bond would be seen on SCCW TV for a while. He's currently out rehabilitating a knee injury. The extent of the injury is unknown. However, Adams and Bond have been closer now moreso than ever. A great friendship has been forged between the two. On a more private note, Chris Bond's personal life has been anything but peachy. Sydney LaRoux, Bond's girlfriend for the latter part of 2010 got fed up with his excessive drinking and left for Chicago. While an attempt at reconciling over the Christmas Break did little but aggravate their already fragile relationship, it wasn't until mid-January when LaRoux called it quits. Bond has yet to speak to her since their break-up and their unborn child may never know his father. Will these two ever be on speaking terms? Or will it be more heartbreak for the Simcoe Original? The Crowned Prince Is Born... April 20, 2011. '''At 2:01 PM, Sydney LaRoux gave birth to Rhys Maddox Bond. Chris Bond became a father, celebrating the birth of his own little prince on Twitter. A few weeks early, young Rhys weighed in at approximately six-pounds, two-ounces and was about eighteen-and-a-half inches long. The crowned prince of the Bond-LaRoux household was quoted as being a beautiful baby boy by his own father. After the birth of Rhys, Bond and Sydney LaRoux reconciled and currently reside in Amarillo, Texas. Why there? No one really knows, but they fell in love with some property about 500 miles North of Bond's native childhood and purchased a ranch. Actual Matches (Simcoe County 2009-2011) '''MNA 25: LOST J. Cole(w) vs. G. Thornton MNA 26: WON A. Steele vs. J. Jerzey ATONEMENT: LOST Free-For-All; Winner: [[Myke Adams]] MNA 27: WON [[Sydney Meleoli-Laroux|S. LaRoux] vs. Unholy Trinity] MNA 29: WON J. Jerzey vs. S. LaRoux/J. Cole MNA 30: LOST Galactix MNA 31: LOST J. Cole(w) vs. Atriedes MNA 32: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- WON Joseph Cole(c) MNA 33: WON J.T. Cash vs. A. Steele & J. Cole MNA 34: WON Alex Steele MNA 36: WON J.T. Cash vs. J. Cole/S. Hessingstock vs. H. Rickman/Galactix MNA 37: LOST Galactix MNA 38: LOST Hannah Rickman BLAIZE OF GLORY: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- WON© Joseph Cole MNA 39: LOST Tyler Graves -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- LOST© Hannah Rickman MNA 40: LOST J.T. Cash MNA 41: DRAW Sydney LaRoux MNA 43: LOST Galactix/J. Cole vs. S. LaRoux/H. Rickman/J.T. Cash MNA 44: DRAW T. Graves vs. S. Fallon/J. Giomazzo DAY OF RECKONING/MNA 45: -LEGACY CHAMPIONSHIP- LOST J. Cole vs. H. Rickman(c) MNA 46: WON J. Silva vs. J. Giomazzo vs. D. Ryan MNA 47: LOST [[Aaron Blaize]] -Suffered a broken nose, two vile Blaize of Glory's (punt kicks), a bruised orbital bone, and a mild concussion. Would be out of action for four weeks. MNA 49: FORFEIT Myke Adams -Out on injury, Bond's girlfriend Katy Harper arrived to let the management know, would be duped by Myke Adams, later on verbally attacked by Myke Adams, and then would suffer a TrailBlaizer from Aaron Blaize. MNA 50: Emotional interview w/ Anita Naylor where he vowed retribution for the assault on his girlfriend. MNA 51: Bond would start the night in the parking lot, lead pipe in hand. Later called to Justin Rose's office, where the two would come up with something. Later on, an attack was planned, started off pretty good, and later turned into Bond receiving a TrailBlaizer. MNA 52: WON R. Masters vs. J. Cole/J. Giomazzo -Post Gauntlet, Bond attacked Blaize and gained a small measure of revenge before Blaize hightailed it out of there MNA 53: NO CONTEST A.C. Thunder, non-title match -Match ended when Hannah Rickman interfered, attacking Thunder, who defeated her the previous week. Aaron Blaize, who was doing commentary for the match, decided to interfere too, dropping Bond with a TrailBlaizer before going on some tirade. MNA 54: '''WON DQ vs. [[Myke Adams]] -In what could have been one of the greatest matches in recent SCCW History, Chris Bond defeated Myke Adams via disqualification. Post match, Myke Adams continued the assault, accepting the assist from Aaron Blaize as well. The two went on a bit of a one-upsmanship at the expense of Bond before Chris Champion and the Anarchist Movement Cydel and Barbaric Champion Colton Monroe came to his aid. Justin Rose would reveal that at ''MNA 55'', Myke Adams and Aaron Blaize would team up against Chris Bond and Chris Champion. '''MNA 55: LOST KO w/ C. Champion vs. M. Adams/A. Blaize -In other news: Bond was confronted by Colton Monroe earlier in the evening, both vowing to beat the crap out of the Faction and/or Aaron Blaize. Later on Bond and Champion lost their tag-team match against Aaron Blaize and Myke Adams in what is best described as a massacre. While both men offered good showing, the unique pairing of Blaize & Adams was too difficult to overcome. Post match, an all out assault took place with Bond being bloodied and bruised. Following that attack, Bond went on a rampage ignoring medical attention in search of his assailants. As the show came to a close in the parking lot, Bond bore witness to the departures of both Myke Adams and the SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Aaron Blaize. After a trail of blood, property damage, and the carnage of the bodies of several security personnel, Bond finally succumbed to the lack of blood flowing through his veins thanks to the attack earlier from Myke Adams. MNA 56: NO CONTEST C. Champion vs. Ascended Supremacy -With Aaron Blaize as the Special Guest Referee, Ascended Supremacy would lead an all out war against the two Chris', but in the end, a well placed TrailBlaizer from Blaize to Bond left things simmering over. With Bond taking the full brunt of an attack from Blaize for another solid week, would the good guys ever win a battle? MNA 57: LOST DQ vs. C. Champion -What started as a seemingly uneventful night, turned into all out war. When it was revealed that Bond's long time girlfriend Katy Harper was romantically involved with the Sinister Superman. Bond would confront the two, leading to a hellacious brawl. Bond and Adams would be separated by none other than Sydney LaRoux, holding Chris back from possibly ripping his head off. Myke Adams egged things on further by suggesting that Bond and LaRoux were knocking boots. Later in the evening, Bond and Champion would compete against each other in a match for the ages. By the end, Adams interfered leveling Champion causing the Disqualification; Adams would then hit the Egoshredder on Bond, before most everyone from the upcoming BRAWL showed their heads. The show would come to an end with Bond and Blaize duking it out in a massive slugfest as all eyes were on the BRAWL participants. BUNKHOUSE BRAWL: '''2nd Runner Up, ''BRAWL'' [survived by A. Blaize and M. Adams] '''MNA 58: LOST C. Champion vs. A. Blaize(w) vs. H. Rickman MNA 59: LOST A. Blaize vs. C. Champion/H. Rickman MNA 60: LOST Hannah Rickman MNA 61: LOST S. LaRoux vs. Ascended Supremacy MNA 63: LOST A. Blaize MNA 64: LOST A.C. Thunder vs. C. Champion/H. Rickman MNA 65: LOST A. Blaize vs. H. Rickman WAR-GAMES: LOST Bond vs. Team Rickman MNA 66: LOST Paul Cain MNA 67: LOST M. Adams vs. Ascended Supremacy MNA 69: WON [w/Myke Adams vs. Chaos Factor] MNA 70: LOST M.Adams vs. Ascended Supremacy vs. D. Harter & C. Monroe MNA 71: LOST J. Rose ATONEMENT: '''LOST M. Adams Trivial Information ''Random facts about the man who just keeps coming back. '' *Chris Bond's favorite movie is '''Uncle Buck. *Chris Bond's favorite color is black. *Chris Bond voted for Barack Obama in 2008. *When Jackass came out, Chris Bond saw it three times the opening weekend. *Chris Bond's favorite car is a Mustang. *When given the choice between warm or cold pizza, Bond chooses cold pizza. *The same can also be said for fried chicken. *Even though Chris Bond lost his mother to alcoholism, he finds himself to be quite drawn to the stuff, too. In fact, his favorite? Johnny Walker, Red or Black label. *Chris Bond doesn't believe in the adage: "Find a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck." *When he was asked to quote on his relationship, Chris Bond was (then) quoted as saying: "She is the butter to my bread, the salt to my pepper, and the wiffle bat to my balls. It's love, and for right now, it's nobody else's business." *The number 3 is indeed a magic number according to Chris Bond. *In the song "Blinded By The Light", Chris Bond sings the chorus as "wrapped up like a douche"... even though the correct lyrics are "revved up like a deuce". *Chris Bond hated the remake of the Wicker Man starring Nicholas Cage—even though he's a huge fan of the National Treasure movies. *Chris Bond enjoys most every type of music. *Chris Bond thinks FOX News should be taken off the air. *Chris Bond was offered a role on the hit television series Glee, but turned it down citing: "The fuck do I know about singing?" *While rehabbing his injured knee, Chris Bond prefers to spend most of his time working out in the open country air. Being cooped up has never been for the Texas native. *Chris Bond's favorite character from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory: Willy Wonka. *Chris Bond's first tattoo was the superhero symbol for the Flash that has since been covered up. *While attending Notre Dame, Chris Bond wanted to punt kick Sean Astin, star of the Lord of the Rings films and Rudy. Chris Bond hates Rudy. *Even though he was raised Catholic, Chris Bond is now non-practicing. *Chris Bond's favorite movie trilogy: Austin Powers. *Chris Bond and Sydney LaRoux own a small ranch in Amarillo, Texas. It's rumored that the two bought the song because of the country song "Amarillo by Morning" performed by George Strait. *Chris Bond's favorite quote: "Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit." *Who would win in a fight between Chris Bond and Chuck Norris? It's easy: Chris Bond. Chuck Norris is old. *Chris Bond wants to get a Boston Terrier and name it Vinny. *Armadillos are Chris Bond's favorite armored mammal. *Chris Bond had to break up a cat fight between Sydney LaRoux and Katy Harper in his underwear once. *Chris Bond's favorite scene from any movie is from The Thomas Crown Affair, where Pierce Brosnan's character returns a stolen painting from the museum he stole it from. *Funyuns are Chris Bond's favorite snack chips. *Chris Bond hates peas. *After seeing The Italian Job, Chris Bond wanted a Mini-Cooper. *Chris Bond's favorite television show was The West Wing. *Chris Bond didn't need a lucky rabbit's foot—he had a lucky rabbit's knee! *The original Batman movie starring Jack Nicholson and Michael Keaton is Chris Bond's favorite. The Dark Knight is number two. *Chris Bond used to do ceramics in high school and college. He wasn't terrible at it. *Chris Bond carries his son in a baby carrier/sling when out in public. *Chris Bond was called Christopher by Sydney LaRoux, a name which he despises to this day. *Chris Bond detests Coca Cola and would rather have a Pepsi. *Chris Bond's biggest pet peeve? Chris Bond says talking in the third person really gets under Chris Bond's skin. Category:SCCW Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Texas Category:SCCW Wrestlers